


痴魅 下

by makosunfish



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makosunfish/pseuds/makosunfish
Summary: 猴精猴精大天使和傻乎乎小魅魔的阴差阳错。





	痴魅 下

**Author's Note:**

> 猴精猴精大天使和傻乎乎小魅魔的阴差阳错。

李赫宰在卫生间外等了好久，也不见里面的人有要出来的迹象。

小笨蛋在里面干什么呢。

不会嫌丢脸逃跑了吧？

他越发好奇，敲敲门询问自己可不可以进去。

“进、进来吧。”

过了一会儿，门内传来李东海犹犹豫豫的回答。

李赫宰推开门，略略愣了一下，李东海倒是没有逃跑，正面对着他站在洗手台旁边。

可是那人竟然大胆地脱掉了裤子，身上只剩一件湿透的衬衫，同样敞着怀半挂在胳膊上，根本遮不住他漂亮的身体线条。

他姿势随意地靠着洗手台，手在胸前漫无目的地摩挲。蜜色的胸口有一片肌肤正泛着淡淡的粉色，显然是刚才被烫到的地方留下的痕迹。

卫生间里水汽氤氲，镜子也雾蒙蒙的，勾勒得他的轮廓愈发朦胧诱人。

这算是李东海破釜沉舟的全部功力了，他尽力敞开着胸口，试图表演出一副媚眼如丝的样子给对面的人看，一边还要小心翼翼地观察着对方的反应。

到这里为止李赫宰倒还撑得住，毕竟他见过的勾引手段高超的魔物实在不在少数。

可是对面的小魅魔接下来的举动忽然让他有些动摇了。

李东海因为这些大胆的动作和姿态羞得眼角都泛红，明明手足无措得不得了，还是努力抬着头直视李赫宰的眼睛，尽量吐出自认为很诱惑的语句。

他像是下了很大决心：“我这里很痛…你能、能帮我看看么……”

 

李赫宰忽地心中一动，不知怎的就走上前去了。

他想，这家伙真的是…也太可爱了吧。

会不会太努力了点。

明明不会做这些明目张胆的事，明明心里纯得要命，却还是含着眼泪认真地勾引他。

那泫然欲泣的羞耻表情让他感到前所未有的惊艳。

“哪里？让我看看。”

李赫宰不动声色地靠上去，竟然萌生了陪李东海把这戏码演下去的欲望。

他的手覆上李东海微微泛红的胸口，修长的指尖在那层薄薄的皮肤上流连不去，最后若有似无地碰了碰他挺立的茱萸，引得人轻喘一声。

李东海眼里全是惊喜和激动，他刚才那么努力总算没有白费，这个人没有嘲笑他也没有被他吓跑，竟然老老实实地就上钩了，真是太开心了。

李东海不自觉地扬起一个满意的猫咪笑，享受着那人在他胸口的抚摸，抬头望了望李赫宰的脸。然而，在看到对面男人眼神的一瞬间，他突然感到一盆冷水泼下，当即就丧了气。

男人看向他的眼神太过清明、根本没有丝毫被魅魔迷惑后的痴迷与空洞。

他太过冷静了，冷静到就算是李东海也能轻易看出来，这人只不过是在配合他演戏。

他是被同情了吗。

李东海突然就失去了一切干劲儿和动力，沮丧地扳开李赫宰的手。

他可能真的不适合做魅魔吧。

连一个凡人都看出他勾引技术多拙劣，还要故意来配合他。

眼泪一个没忍住就流下来，伤了自尊的小魅魔用手背捂着脸懊恼地哭泣。

“我不痛了，你走吧！”他低着头，鼻音很重，语气里含着愤怒和委屈，“要是觉得我没有魅力就直说啊，为什么要把人弄得像傻瓜一样！”

“谁说你没有魅力了。”

李赫宰才发现这小魅魔不仅憨憨的，自尊心还很强，他有点无奈地笑开，捧起李东海的脸给人擦了一把眼泪。

“你知道自己现在的样子有多性感么。”

李赫宰说完这一句，便火热地吻上对面人的唇。

 

他动作强硬地撬开李东海的唇齿，揽着他的后脑投入地和人接吻，呼吸间的热气喷洒在李东海的脸上，把他的脸蒸腾出漂亮的粉红。

李东海顾不上惊异，也没时间多想，李赫宰突然的主动把他拉入了情欲的深渊。魅魔的本能让他伸出舌头主动去回应李赫宰，唇齿相接的感觉美好到让人浑身发软。

直到二人分开的齿间勾连起暧昧的银丝，李东海才慢慢回过神来。

这个男人刚才说他有魅力，说他性感…

这还是第一次有人当面称赞他的魅力。

李东海的脸还是红着，也不知道是激动的还是羞耻的，他认真地看进李赫宰的双眼，执着地再次讨要一遍答案：“你真的觉得我有魅力？不是故意笑我的？”

李赫宰点点头，若有所思地说：“真的倒是真的，就是…还差一点火候。”

“差什么？”李东海激动地抓住李赫宰的双臂，探过身子一副虚心求教的表情，完全忘了是要他主动勾引人家的。

 

等到李东海隐约想起这码事的时候，他已经跪在李赫宰身前，被人指示着努力亵玩自己的身体。

李赫宰美其名曰教给他正确勾引的方法，实际上不过是想看小傻瓜羞耻又可怜的表情罢了。

李东海手中握着自己的分身卖力地撸动，眼神却羞涩地到处乱飘，不敢和坐在他对面的男人对视。

他到底是魅魔一族，情欲真正袭来时便展现出常人无法比拟的惊人的性感，只是跪在那里自渎都带着一股迷惑心神的肉欲美感。

再加上与情色的肉体正相反的含着羞赧与清纯的神情，被那眼神注视的男人不可能忍受得了。

李赫宰眸色渐深，他觉得李东海大概不知道，男人也好女人也罢，这家伙现在的样子对谁而言都会是致命的诱惑，这大概就是李东海独一份的，作为魅魔的杀手锏了。

可是不知为何，他心里猛地生出一股独占欲，甚至嫉妒起那些窥探过这片宝藏的人，李东海这漂亮又色情的模样，要是永远只给他一个人看就好了。

“嗯…我想…我想去…”李东海眼神飘忽地望着李赫宰，手上的速度越来越快，他看着人慢慢走到自己身前蹲下，大手包裹住他的手一起动作，终于忍不住挺立起柔韧的腰肢，白色的浊液全部喷洒在两个人的身上。

李赫宰抹了一把衣服上沾到的精液，拇指滑过舌尖随意舔了舔。

李东海的脸腾地涨红，局促又羞耻不堪，同时被这一下撩得心跳如鼓。

这个男人为什么这么熟练啊！

他俩到底谁是魅魔？？

 

“你知道怎么做的，乖，试着勾引我看看。”

李赫宰撩完又坐回床脚，只是这回从裤子里释放出自己的阳物，像是等着李东海自己来拿。

李东海用手臂捂着脸，尽管害羞还是不得不做——就像他看的那些片子里一样，主动敞开身体，引诱对面看起来冷静自持的男人进入他。

他激动时不仅眼角带红，连皮肤都覆上一层淡红色，更显出一丝脆弱敏感的风情，可同时他又是个男人，少了女子的柔媚和娇韵，多了几分男子的健美与阳刚的气息，两种不同的气质在魅魔身上完美地糅合成一体。

当这样的李东海背对着李赫宰，红着脸掰开臀瓣，用手指插入后方一边扩张一边寻找快感，那画面几乎立刻便让李赫宰硬起来。

“哥哥…帮帮我……自己、不行…”

李东海放低了声音，张开被吻得红红的嘴唇，讨好地小声叫着哥哥，同时有点委屈地回头望着李赫宰。

李赫宰死死盯着他自给自足而不断摇晃的腰和臀，终于把持不住地握住前端，打算放过可怜的小魅魔。

“说出来，东海，”他笑着舔舔唇，“说出来，我们东海想要什么？”

李东海终于羞耻地哭出来，放弃般地呜咽道：“想要…想要你进来呜…”

 

魔性本淫，魅魔尤甚。

李赫宰的硕大挺进李东海身体的瞬间，小魅魔呜咽的声音就婉转地变了调。

来不及多想，他的后穴便热情地咬住男人，本能告诉他这是能带给他无上快乐与能量的东西，快感教唆着李东海抛弃理智，遵循魅魔传统享受交合。

他听着清晰的肉体拍打声，整个人被李赫宰揽住坐在他的大腿上，后背紧贴着天使温热的胸膛。

他还完全不知道身后的人是注定与他站在对立面的现役守护天使，凭男人凶猛而毫无怜惜的动作他就无法把他和温柔正义的天使联想到一处去。

李赫宰才不管那么多，他现在觉得李东海可爱得紧，想占有他的想法早就占据上风。

“你要勾引我啊，这样不行的，”他故意舔上人的耳廓，在李东海耳边调戏对方，“我们东海，不是要展现自己的魅力吗？”

李东海被他顶得七荤八素，正是沉浸其中的时候，哪里还顾得上什么勾引不勾引。他对李赫宰的话没什么反应，只哼哼唧唧地把腿又张大了些。

李赫宰不满意他的无视，顶弄的速度逐渐慢下来，又蓄意折磨着李东海已经濒临爆发的前端。

“唔…哥哥…”小魅魔眼神迷离，撒娇般的用后背去磨蹭李赫宰的胸膛，诱惑人心的本事终于彻底被激发出来。他自己努力吞吐了一会儿身下的东西，觉得不得要领，便转过头去抱住李赫宰的头主动和他接吻。

其实比起那些大胆诱惑的动作，李赫宰更受不住的是这家伙的吻。

他就像只充满了奶香的小老虎，毫无章法但热情十足地啃咬吮吸李赫宰的唇，舌尖滑溜溜地蹭过他的牙齿，明明是柔软细腻的触觉却莫名带着火热的情色感。

“我喜欢…还想要…”现在的李东海才真正称得上是媚眼如丝，眼角眉梢全是爱欲酿成的风情万种，眼底最深处却依旧存留一丝清澈与懵懂。

李赫宰满意地看看这件由自己亲自完成的艺术品，再次展开新一轮猛烈的攻击。

“啊！…轻点…”李东海被他一个深顶搞得腰间颤抖，实在太过情动，一个不留神深红色的恶魔长尾竟然从尾椎处现了出来。

李赫宰了然地笑笑，伸手拽了一把李东海的尾巴，嘴上继续调笑不争气的魅魔。

“原来你是个小妖怪啊，就那么舒服么，舒服到尾巴都藏不住了？”

李东海迷蒙间听到李赫宰念叨什么尾巴，背后翘起的尾尖便不自觉地跟着动了动，几秒后才反应过来，急忙伸手去捂自己的尾椎。可是越着急越紧张，试了好几次尾巴竟然收不回去，急的李东海鼻尖直冒汗。

他这一紧张穴内便跟着猛烈收缩起来，顿时把李赫宰夹的闷哼几声。

“放松呀，小坏蛋。”李赫宰的手托着李东海的屁股，在蜜桃似的臀肉上轻轻掴了几掌，埋在人体内的粗大却更加肆无忌惮地朝着东海的敏感点顶去。

“嗯！…不要、打…”李东海也没想到，这惩罚小孩一样的行为在情事中竟然让他如此有感觉，那羞耻感都转化成了体内深处的快感，透过他不停滴下液体的分身暴露无疑。

他在这逐渐无法控制的快感漩涡里慢慢放下了自我，呻吟一声高过一声，黏糊的小奶音里带上了撩人心弦的媚意。

“哥哥…舒服…呃…要到了…”李东海索性不管不顾闭起眼睛，任凭眼泪流下，高声喘息着扭动柔韧的腰肢。他的长尾在李赫宰胸前扫来扫去，最后实在太爽，绕了几圈胡乱地缠上了对方的大腿，箍着李赫宰紧紧不肯放开。

李赫宰也绷紧了身体，冲撞逐渐失去节奏，在李东海终于忍不住射出的瞬间，自己也深深顶入那柔软处，释放了滚烫的精华。

 

李东海眯着眼睛，迷迷糊糊地靠在李赫宰臂弯里喘息回味，突然间整个人被裹进一片白色的柔软之中。

“什么？…怎么回事…”

他胡乱地挣扎几下，终于看清了那片棉被一样毛绒绒东西的正体。

那是李赫宰巨大的白色羽翼。

他用两翼将李东海整个身体围住，爱怜地圈进自己坏里。

天使？？！

李东海惊得尾巴都抻直，连忙挣脱出来想逃跑。

“呀！你你…怎么骗人呢！”他捂着赤裸的身体，惊讶又愤慨地呲起小虎牙对着李赫宰。

“我可从来没说过我是人类啊，”李赫宰悠哉悠哉地抖了抖翅膀，“是你先来魅惑我的。”

“我、我那是…”李东海竟然想不出反驳的话来，要怪也只能怪他自己，连目标的长相都没确认好就跑来一通乱勾引。

“你把未来的天使长给魅住了，你说怎么办吧。”李赫宰趁李东海发呆眼疾手快地抱住他。

“你得跟我回去，接受天神的惩罚。”

小魅魔一听这话慌得要命，着急地又要掉眼泪：“呀！你！…我！…讨厌！”

现在找希澈哥来救他来不来得及呀！

“来不及了，”李赫宰仿佛看穿他的小心思，笑得格外温柔，“老老实实接受惩罚吧。”

“罚你从此以后只看着我，只能勾引我一个人。”

 

于是，魔界的业绩黑洞李东海就这样误打误撞地结束了自己的职业生涯，还莫名其妙得到了一位专属于他的守护天使。

二人从此穿梭来往天魔两界，过上了固定同行的幸福生活。

 

 

-Fin-

 


End file.
